


it's the daddy issues for me

by doriians



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Meta, Social Media, not me projecting my group chat onto this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriians/pseuds/doriians
Summary: nuwanda: when i was five i ate my report so my parents wouldnt read itmeeks: when i was 12 i hated my essay so much i ate all four pagesknox: are yall okaynuwanda: no <3
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Knox Overstreet, Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks (past), Chris Noel/Knox Overstreet (unrequited), Chris Noel/Original Female Character, Steven Meeks/Gerard Pitts, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 70
Kudos: 185





	1. i have one (1) wish in life and that is for cameron't

**Author's Note:**

> im generally unmotivated, constantly distracted and have a habit of procrastinating everything so don't expect a lot sorry

+1-202-555-0133 created group "Extension English Group!"

+1-202-555-0133 added +1-202-555-0114, +1-202-555-0188, +1-202-555-0119, +1-202-555-0174 and +1-202-555-0134

**+1-202-555-0133:** Hi! It's Neil Perry. I made this group chat for Mr Keating's Extension English group. I don't have Richard's number, but if someone could add him that would be great! ^_^

 **+1-202-555-0188:** lol do we have to

 **+1-202-555-0188:** it's charlie btw lmao

 **+1-202-555-0133:** ...Yes?

 **+1-202-555-0133:** Hello Charlie!

 **+1-202-555-0188:** lmao

_+1-202-555-0188 changed their contact name to 'nuwanda'_

**+1-202-555-0133:** Wait how do you do that

 **nuwanda:** you can edit it in your profile

 **+1-202-555-0133:** Thank you!

_+1-202-555-0133 changed their contact name to 'Neil'_

**+1-202-555-0119:** hi it's knox overstreet

_+1-202-555-0119 changed their contact name to knox_

**Neil:** Hi Knox!

 **knox:** hello neil

 **knox:** wait why isnt cameron on here lmao

 **nuwanda:** because no <3

 **+1-202-555-0174:** lmao hi

_+1-202-555-0174 changed their contact name to meeks_

**meeks:** tf is nuwanda

 **nuwanda:** me <3

 **meeks:** is that charlie

 **nuwanda:** no

 **Neil:** Yes

 **Neil:** Anyone has Cameron's number?

 **knox:** ye

 **knox:** want me to add him

 **nuwanda:** noooo

 **nuwanda:** come on man

 **nuwanda:** i have one (1) wish in life and that is for cameron't

 **meeks:** lmao mood tho

 **Neil:** Please add him I don't want to get in trouble

 **nuwanda:** why

 **nuwanda:** keatings doesnt have to know lol

 **Neil:** He asked me to do it-

 **nuwanda:** ooft

 **nuwanda:** wait is this a work chat shit

 **Neil:** Idk

 **nuwanda:** whatever lmao

 **knox:** wait i cant add him im not admin lol

 **Neil:** Oh oops

_Neil made knox admin_

**Neil:** Sorry

 **knox:** it's fine

_knox added +1-202-555-0140_

**nuwanda:** dammit

 **+1-202-555-0140:** What is this?!

 **Neil:** Extension English chat!

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Okay...

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Is that why Charlie has been typing furiously and not doing work?

 **nuwanda:** yeah <3

 **Neil:** Wait, you guys are roomies?

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Yes.

 **nuwanda:** yeah <3

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Who is your roommate, Neil?

 **Neil:** Todd!!

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Wow, that sucks.

 **nuwanda:** um-

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Bit of a drab, isn't he?

 **nuwanda:** he's literally on the chat-

 **+1-202-555-0140:** What?! It's true!

 **+1-202-555-0114:** ...hello..?

 **+1-202-555-0114:** .. i'm.. todd?

 **meeks:** BYE

 **Neil:** Hello Todd!!!

 **+1-202-555-0114:** hello neil

_+1-202-555-0114 changed their contact name to todd_

**Neil:** How are you?

 **todd:** i am sitting across from you

 **Neil:** Doesn't mean I can't ask :)

 **todd:** i am alright

 **nuwanda:** ly todd

 **nuwanda:** charlie dalton btw

todd: yeah i kind of assumed haha

 **nuwanda:** UR SO CUE

 **nuwanda:** CUTE*

 **nuwanda:** no homo tho

 **knox:** sounds fake but okay

 **nuwanda:** KJHJGHFGJH

**knox ;)**

are you sucking up to todd just because cameron was being mean

**charlie**

not JUST because

added bonus tho

no todd is cool shut up

**knox ;)**

do you have a crush on him

**charlie**

i dont have a crush on every single boy who i think is cool overstreet

**knox ;)**

i know

but like

**charlie**

plus neil got there first

**knox ;)**

what?

**charlie**

..

BYE

**knox ;)**

neil is straight-

**charlie**

.........

okay i hate straight people

**knox ;)**

i dont understand gaydars-

**charlie**

because youre straight knox lmao

**knox ;)**

okay-

**Extension English Group!**

**meeks:** lol this chat died

 **nuwanda:** because i control it <3

 **knox:** wow

 **nuwanda:** i know

 **nuwanda:** my power

 _Replying to 'lol this chat died'_ \- **Neil:** Sorry, I got sidetracked reading Shakespeare jkhgfhgh

 **Neil:** Todd is currently enduring my monologues

 **todd:** it's okay

 **Neil:** He's being nice

 **todd:** im listening to music anyways

 **Neil:** Oh lol

 **+1-202-555-0140:** I'm studying.

 **+1-202-555-0140:** How do you change your contact name?

 **nuwanda:** no one tell him

 **+1-202-555-0140:** Tell me, Charlie.

 **Neil:** Profile

 **nuwanda:** no <3

 **nuwanda:** dammit neil

_+1-202-555-0140 changed their contact name to Richard Cameron_

**Richard Cameron:** Thank you, Neil.

 **Neil:** No problem

**charlie**

he's reading shakespeare

basically begging todd to compliment him

and fuckin KEYSMASHED

**knox ;)**

_Replying to 'he's reading shakespeare' -_ how is that gay

i read shakespeare?

**charlie**

you know what

i give up

  
  


**Extension English Group!**

**meeks:** if i eat my book will i remember the knowledge

 **Richard Cameron:** No?!?

 **Richard Cameron:** That has zero logic.

 **meeks:** i was joking lmao

 **Richard Cameron:** That would be stupid anyway.

 **nuwanda:** ty meek now i know how im going to study for exams

 **meeks:** paper tastes good ngl

 **nuwanda:** yeah

 **nuwanda:** when i was five i ate my report so my parents wouldnt read it

 **meeks:** when i was 12 i hated my essay so much i ate all four pages

 **knox:** are yall okay

 **nuwanda:** no <3

 **meeks:** i am mentally well

 **+1-202-555-0134:** sounds fake but okay

 **meeks:** where did u come from

 **+1-202-555-0134:** summoned by your lies

 **+1-202-555-0134:** hi im pitts

 **+1-202-555-0134:** so many notifs already wtf

 **nuwanda:** we are getting to know each other

 **+1-202-555-0134:** half of them are probably from you

 **nuwanda:** everyone should know everything about me

 **knox:** i already know too much

 **nuwanda:** nothing is too much

 **+1-202-555-0134:** jesus christ

_+1-202-555-0134 changed their contact name to 'piits'_

**meeks:** piits

_+1-202-555-0134 changed their contact name to pitts_

_Replying to 'piits' -_ **pitts:** shut up

 **pitts:** i am trying my best

 **meeks:** that's gonna be your contact name on my phone now

 **pitts:** 'i am trying my best'?

 **meeks:** 'piits is trying his best'

 **pitts:** thanks

 **meeks:** you're welcome

 **nuwanda:** what is my contact name on yalls phone

 **nuwanda:** if u have it saved lol

 **knox:** for me its just charlie

 **nuwanda:** wow

 **meeks:** i have t as dumbass

 **nuwanda:** deserved

 **meeks:** it*

 **nuwanda:** youre big brain on mine

 **meeks:** interesting considering i have half a braincell which i never use

 **nuwanda:** okay smart person

 **Neil:** Are we allowed to light candles in here?

 **nuwanda:** do it

 _Replying to 'Are we allowed to light candles in here?'' -_ **Richard Cameron:** No.

 **Richard Cameron:** Why do you even want to?

 **Neil:** I brought some scented candles and this day calls for those vibes

 **nuwanda:** omg you have scented candles-

 **nuwanda:** can i comeee

 **Richard Cameron:** Yes, can he come?

 **Richard Cameron:** Maybe he will stop distracting me from studying.

 **nuwanda:** jesus christ

 **nuwanda:** save me perry

 **Neil:** Yeah sure you can come!

 **nuwanda:** nice

 **meeks:** wait can i come too lol

 **Neil:** Anyone can come!

 **meeks:** nice

 **meeks:** let's summon satan

 **pitts:** can't summon yourself

 **meeks:** you underestimate my power

 **meeks:** are you coming

 **pitts:** nah lmao

 **pitts:** i need to study for latin lmao

 **meeks:** offt

 **meeks:** ooft*

 **pitts:** offt

 **nuwanda:** offt

 **knox:** offt

 **Neil:** Offt

 **meeks:** stfu

 **meeks:** i will update you

 **pitts:** k lol

 **meeks:** update charlie almost knocked a candle over

 **pitts:** sounds about right

 **meeks:** neil is reading shakespeare dramatically

 **pitts:** as he should tbh

 **Richard Cameron:** Must you do this in the group chat?!

 **Richard Cameron:** Do you realise there are more people either than you two?

 _Replying to 'Must you do this in the group chat?!'_ \- **nuwanda:** yeah <3

 **meeks:** lmao

 **meeks:** charlie almost burnt the place down

 **meeks:** again

 **pitts:** surprise that he hasnt yet

 **meeks:** we're going back now

 **meeks:** so neil and todd can have some ~ personal time ~

 **Neil:** Don't say it like that lol

 **meeks:** dont worry yall can bOnD or whatever

 **nuwanda:** happy bonding

 **Neil:** Thanks?

 _Replying to 'happy bonding'_ \- **knox:** thats what she said

 **nuwanda:** JHGJKHJGJH

 **meeks:** BYE

 **Neil:** STOP

 **nuwanda:** daddy neil is disappointed :(

 **Neil:** ..

 **nuwanda:** sorry father

 **Neil:** Okay

 **knox:** if we got the wholesome neil disappointed we know we have fucked up

 **nuwanda:** yeah <3

 **Neil:** Lmao

 **Neil:** Gn everyone!

 **knox:** good night neil

 **nuwanda:** night

 **meeks:** lol gn

 **nuwanda:** time to pretend to sleep :D

 **meeks:** yeah lol

 **meeks:** imagine having a healthy sleeping routine

 **nuwanda:** its because gay <3

 **meeks:** lmao wow

**todd:** 85 notifications...

 **nuwanda:** yeah <3

  
  
  
  



	2. photography credit goes to my stack of books I've kept in my closet for no reason for two (2) years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nuwanda: i dont think ive done homework this year
> 
> nuwanda: if i have i dont remember doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firstly, thank you so much for the kudos and comments !! they really mean so much to me and i love reading them jhgh they're literally the highlight of my day !! ngl i was kinda expecting this fic to kind of die on here but im glad yall like it they're a lot of fun to write
> 
> there's quite a bit of mental health talk in this chapter n stuff so yeah be careful and stay safe you guys !!

**Extension English Group!**

**Neil:** Todd why were you awake at 3 am

**todd:** idk

**todd:** clinical depression

**meeks:** BYEE

**nuwanda:** JKHGKKLHJG

**meeks:** WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY

_ Replying to 'clinical depression'  _ - **knox:** eye-

**todd:** sorry-

**Neil:** If you have any problems you can always talk to me okay :(

**todd:** ye

**Neil:** Stay safe

**Neil:** That goes for all of you as well!

**Neil:** My DMs are always open for everyone

_ Replying to 'Stay safe'  _ \- **nuwanda:** you first loser

**Neil:** Kjhkjljhg yeah

**nuwanda:** ily bro

**Neil:** Ily more 

**nuwanda:** ;)

**nuwanda:** not to be that person but

**nuwanda:** what are yalls social media

**Neil:** I'm @neil_perry.y on Instagram

**nuwanda:** im @sendnuwandas

**Neil:** Woah you have a lot of followers

**nuwanda:** eh

**nuwanda:** idk

**nuwanda:** also im @CR0WNL1VE on twitter

**todd:** i dont have social media lmao

**Richard Cameron:** Same.

**knox:** uh im @knoxoverstreet on like everything lmao

_ Replying to 'also im @CR0WNL1VE on twitter'  _ \- **Neil:** I'm @neilperryy on Twitter but I don't really use it lmao

**Neil:** You have a lot of followers on Twitter as well...

_ Replying to 'uh im @knoxoverstreet on like everything lmao'  _ \- **nuwanda:** rip your bts stan twitter💔

**knox:** lmao yeah

**knox:** might make a new one idk

_ Replying to 'You have a lot of followers on Twitter as well...'  _ \- **nuwanda:** im actually a flop but ty

_ Replying to 'might make a new one idk'  _ \- **nuwanda:** YES

**nuwanda:** I AGREE

**knox:** i need to remake my carrd lol

**nuwanda:** yeah its kinda clapped ngl

**meeks:** i have three instagram accs

**meeks:** my main is @fakemeeks

**meeks:** priv is @meek.s.priv

**meeks:** and my study help one is @unmeek_studies

**Neil:** Why does everyone have to many followers

**Neil:** So*

**meeks:** i dont really

**Neil:** Your study help one has a lot

**meeks:** oh well

**meeks:** you know

**pitts:** my insta is @pitt.ifuls

**pitts:** priv is @pitt.ifuls_69

**pitts:** and sometimes i contribute to meeks' study thing lmao

**meeks:** i have an @unmeek_studies on twitter + tumblr as well lmao

**Neil:** Your notes are so pretty!

**meeks:** ty i try my best

**Notification Centre**

@butterfly_supremacy started following @CR0WNL1VE on Twitter

@neil_perry.y started following @sendnuwandas on Instagram

@neil_perry.y has requested to follow @sendnuwandaspriv on Instagram

@neilperryy started following @CR0WNL1VE on Twitter

@bloomxtic started following @CR0WNL1VE on Twitter

@BOYWITHLUV started following @CR0WNL1VE on Twitter

@fakemeeks started following @sendnuwandas on Instagram

@pitt.ifuls started following @sendnuwandas on Instagram

@unmeek_studies started following @CR0WNL1VE on Twitter

@unmeek_studies started following @sendnuwandas on Instagram

@unmeek_studies started following @sendnuwandas on Tumblr

nuwanda <3

@CR0WNL1VE

stream txt || he/him || cis bi

**Pinned Tweet**

nuwanda <3 @CR0WNL1VE

welcome to my account!

☆ he / him / his

☆ bisexual

☆ white + cis

☆ nuwanda.carrd.co

☆ threads and tweets below

_ Show Thread _

**nuwanda <3 @CR0WNL1VE**

h word :/

_ Replying to @CR0WNL1VE _

**knox :) @knoxoverstreet**

not all your thoughts have to b announced to the world

_ Replying to @CR0WNL1VE _

**Neil @neilperryy**

Thanks

_ Replying to @CR0WNL1VE _

**study help ! @unmeek_studies**

wow

**Extension English Group!**

**Neil:** Charlie you are very active on your Twitter

**nuwanda:** yeah <3

**nuwanda:** it's the lack of life 

**nuwanda:** should have probably warned its a little nsfw sometimes

**knox:** accept the request for your private hoe i made it ages ago

**nuwanda:** no <3

**nuwanda:** online besties only x

**knox:** honoured

**nuwanda:** yeah

**Richard Cameron:** Actually, I lied before, I do have a Twitter.

**Richard Cameron:** @RichardCameron

**Richard Cameron:** But I haven't used it in ages.

**nuwanda:** aren't you just a ball of fun

**Richard Cameron:** Social media isn't "fun".

**Richard Cameron:** All it does is ruin your self esteem.

**nuwanda:** ok boomer

**Richard Cameron:** Okay?

**Neil:** Should I post on my Insta

**nuwanda:** YES

 **nuwanda:** YES

 **nuwanda:** YES

 **nuwanda:** YES

**knox:** sure

**todd:** if you want to

**Neil:** Jkhjkhj okay

Hellton

_ [neil's side profile while studying during dusk.jpg] _

_ [neil looking outside the window aesthetically.jpg] _

_ [the view outside neil's dorm.jpg] _

**@neil_perry.y** Photography credit goes to my stack of books I've kept in my closet for no reason for two years

**@sendnuwandas** YES

**@sendnuwandas** I AGREE

**@sendnuwandas** SO HOT

**@sendnuwandas** MMM

**@sendnuwandas** YOUR JAWLINE >>>>>

**@sendnuwandas** THE GLASSES ARE SO SEXC

**@sendnuwandas** I WISH I WAS BACK IN THE CLOSET AGAIN

**@sendnuwandas** I LOVE YOU

> **@neil_perry.y** @sendnuwandas I love you too 🥺

**@fakemeeks** hope this doesn't awaken anything in me

**@fakemeeks** imagine being attractive

> **@neil_perry.y** @fakemeeks You dont have to imagine !

**@knoxoverstreet** damn

**@knoxoverstreet** kind of iconic ngl

**@knoxoverstreet** no words honestly

**@knoxoverstreet** ty for blessing the world with these pictures

> **@neil_perry.y** @knoxoverstreet Thank you for blessing the world with your presence!

**Notification Centre**

@toddanderson started following @neil_perry.y

**@toddanderson** made an account just to comment and honestly worth it

> **@neil_perry.y** @toddanderson Welcome to the wonderful world of Instagram
> 
> **@toddanderson** @neil_perry.y lmao can i leave

**@toddanderson** much aesthetically pleasing

> **@neil_perry.y** @toddanderson I try my best

**@sendnuwandas' Story**

_ From Create Mode _

follow my bestie @neil_perry.y he's very hot and iconic

**Extension English Group!**

**Neil:** Woah a lot of people started following me haha

**Neil:** Thanks?

**nuwanda:** yw ig

**Charlie Dalton**

that bad huh

**daddy neil ;)**

??

**Charlie Dalton**

ur crush on todd

**daddy neil ;)**

I don't have a crush on Todd?

**Charlie Dalton**

okay <3

**daddy neil ;)**

I don't-

**Charlie Dalton**

text me when you realise xx

**Extension English Group!**

**todd:** hey this is kind of random but

**todd:** i wanted to thank all of you guys for being so nice to me

**todd:** like-

**todd:** i know im not as good as my brother and u guys kinda got the short stick

**todd:** but ty a lot

**nuwanda:** not a problem dude !

**nuwanda:** and we didnt get the short stick

**nuwanda:** like idk your brother like at all but what i do know is that you are pretty cool

**todd:** hh thank you

**knox:** yeah not a problem!

**knox:** im always here if you need anything :)

**todd:** i really appreciate it-

**meeks:** yeah like im sure your brother is great but dont put yourself down lmao

**pitts:** ^^

**pitts:** you're more than your family man

**pitts:** i mean we're a bunch of hormonal probably gay teenagers all of us have daddy issues

**pitts:** we completely understand

**todd:** ty :)

**todd:** it means a lot to me kjhgh

**todd:** sorry that's so random

**nuwanda:** not at all dude any time

**todd:** its just that my parents just sent me a text witha picture of my brother winning some award and said that they're glad they have him because i could never do that

**pitts:** oh :(

**meeks:** im so sorry-

**todd:** yeah ;-;

**todd:** oh well

**Neil:** I'm so sorry-

**Neil:** I'm at Theatresports rn but

**Neil:** I'll give you a hug as soon as I get back

**todd:** it's fine jhgjhkjkhjg

**Neil:** No it isn't-

**Neil:** I'm v angry at your parents rn

**todd:** hahah it's fine

**todd:** i'm used to it

**todd:** honestly

**Neil:** You shouldn't have to be getting used to it

**todd:** i mean. not much i can do.

**Neil:** I know

**Neil:** It just sucks

**todd:** yeah

**todd:** i really appreciate it tho :)

**todd:** i'm fine now

**Neil:** You sure?

**Neil:** You safe?

**todd:** im okay :)

**neil**

Are you sure you're okay

**Todd**

yeah im fine

i promise :)

**neil**

Hh okay

TW self harm - How many days clean

**Todd**

not a whole day-

**neil**

Yeah you're getting a hug when I get back

**Todd**

hhhhhh

ty ily

**neil**

Yeah

Ily too

**daddy neil ;)**

I have realised.

Oh my god

Am I gay-

Answer me-

Hhh help I'm panicking in the theatre bathrooms

CHARLIE DALTON

NUWANDA

HELLO

**Extension English Group!**

**pitts:** anyone here in my latin

**meeks:** no

**pitts:** i know you're not

**pitts:** anyone?

**pitts:** wait @Richard Cameron you are

**Richard Cameron:** What is it ?!

**Richard Cameron:** What do you want?

**pitts:** uh

**pitts:** is there latin hw

**Richard Cameron:** You should have written it down.

**pitts:** come on man

**Richard Cameron:** No.

**pitts:** last resort

**pitts:** @nuwanda were you listening

**nuwanda:** no-

**Charlie Dalton**

KJHGJKJHGHJKHG WHAT

WHAT HAPPENED

ARE YOU OKAY

**daddy neil ;)**

WHERE WERE YOU

WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG

**Charlie Dalton**

I HAD MY PHONE TAKEN AWAY FOR A BIT IM SORRY

WHAT

OKAY LETS UNPACK

HUH

**daddy neil ;)**

I THINK IM BI????????? OR SOMETHING?????

AND I LIKE TODD OH MY GOD

IM FUCKING PANICKING

I LIKE MY ROOMMATE OH FUCK

THEYRE PROBABLY STRAIGHT

**Charlie Dalton**

OKAY OKAY DONT MAKE ASSUMPTIONS FIRST

JUST CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND

**daddy neil ;)**

HOW CAN I ALM DOWN I HAVE A CRUSH ON A BOY WHO IS PROBABLY STRAIGHT AND MY FAMILY IS SO HOMOPHOBIC IM FUCKING PANICKIBG HELP

**Charlie Dalton**

take deep breaths

like it's a vocal exercise

**daddy neil ;)**

Hhh oh my god

Oh my god

How do I stop having a crush on him

**Charlie Dalton**

you cant

and you dont have to

**daddy neil ;)**

Yes I do?????

**Charlie Dalton**

just calm down

it's okay

you don't know anything

and you don't know anything bout todd

it's okay to have a crush on a boy

so you think you're bi

**daddy neil ;)**

Idk-

I mean

I've always imagined marrying some girl somewhere

I've never liked anyone

What if I'm just overthinking it and I don't actually have a crush on Todd-

**Charlie Dalton**

look

you might

but that's okay too

this is a personal journey

and as an experienced lgbtien i can try and help but it's your journey

**daddy neil ;)**

How did you know you were bi

**Charlie Dalton**

i had a crush on my friend in year five

they were homophobic lol

**daddy neil ;)**

Oh-

**Charlie Dalton**

were

they're non-binary and pan now so

**daddy neil ;)**

Oh that's kind of cool

**Charlie Dalton**

yeah

anyway my point is it's normal to like a friend

and there's nothing you can do to stop it really

even if they were straight and interested in some girl

i mean

i would know lol

**daddy neil ;)**

huh-

**Charlie Dalton**

nvm it doesn't matter im just being aNgsTy

but. yeah

i'm glad you've realised???

i'm always here to talk

**daddy neil ;)**

Yeah thank you

Oh my god

**Charlie Dalton**

just interested

how did you realise

**daddy neil ;)**

I kind of already did like him but I didn't connect the dots

Until you brought it up and I was like maybe? But no

I was like if they asked me out I would say yes you know

But it would only be temporary and like. My experienting phase you know

**Charlie Dalton**

yeah

**daddy neil ;)**

Experimenting*

But then they said "ily" to me like

Like platonically

Without a second thought

But my heart started beating so fast and there were butterflies in my stomach and I was smiling so much for no reason

And my Theatresports coach asked me if I was texting my girlfriend

Because I was blushing so much

And I was like I have to go to the bathroom and then I started panicking

So yeah

My gay realisation i guess

Like not gay

Idk

I don't really know

**Charlie Dalton**

and that's fine!

you don't have to have a label if you don't want

and if you're figuring it out that's also cool

but whatever you are you are accepted and you are loved

**daddy neil ;)**

Thanks kjhghfgjhkj

Also

Another thing

**Charlie Dalton**

anything

**daddy neil ;)**

Can you not like

Tell anyone

**Charlie Dalton**

oh my god of course

i would never out you

i promise

nuwanda's word

**daddy neil ;)**

Ty

I'm just

I'm figuring things out and I don't want anyone to think I'm weird or whatever

Especially Todd

**Charlie Dalton**

you don't have to justify not wanting to come out

of course i won't tell anyone

come out when you're already

but most people in the extension english chat would be accepting i think

i mean let's be real we're all probably gay

except for cameron probably

but yeha

you know

**daddy neil ;)**

Haha yeah

**Charlie Dalton**

yeah*

**daddy neil ;)**

Time to figure out how to mask these feelings in front of him ~

**Charlie Dalton**

lmao mood

good luck

**daddy neil ;)**

Khjghgjh I'll try

**Extension English Group!**

**meeks** : ugh

**meeks:** whatever

**meeks:** i just. won't do homework.

**pitts:** mood

**nuwanda:** i dont think ive done homework this year

**nuwanda:** if i have i dont remember doing it

**Neil:** Same honestly

**Neil:** I forget everything from homework which

**Neil:** Kind of defeats the point but

**Neil:** oH wELL

**nuwanda:** lmao

**Todd**

random but how long is your theatresports-

**neil**

Oh jkhgh it's not normally this long

Coach made me stay behind and do some more

**Todd**

oh oof

**neil**

Sorry I'm not back yet kjkhjg I'm walking back now

**Todd**

no no it's fine

just charlie just came in and asked if you were back

**neil**

Oh-

Did they say anything

**Todd**

not really

i was just like no and they were like okay and left

idk why

maybe he wants to talk to you?

**neil**

Probably wants me to ask Keatings to do something haha

I'm still going to hug you when I get back

**Todd**

the commitment

**neil**

Yeah :)

**Extension English Group!**

**knox:** wait has everyone said their social media on here

**meeks:** i think so

**meeks:** except for todd because he doesn't have any

**knox:** cool cool

**knox:** yeah

**ethan ☆ @BOYWITHLUV**

UPDAET: THE BOU I HAVE A CRUSH ON GIVES THE BEST HUGS KJHG BRB IM TRYING NOT TO SCREAM

**ethan ☆ @BOYWITHLUV**

BYE IM GOING TO CRY KJHGFHJKLJHG

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why i decided to incorporate kpop stan twitter as a major part of this story when im not even on it is a mystery to me as well
> 
> idk self promo? follow me on @sendnuwandas?? fun fact i wrote this fic before i made the account but i liked the username so much that i stole it from myself. anyways have a good day :)


	3. three (3) months maybe, four months tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeks: pitts and i making my way
> 
> meeks: *karen fingers* On my way!
> 
> knox: karen,,, fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty again for all the comments!!!! they really give me so much serotonin tysm!!! i hope y'all enjoy this chapter :')

**Extension English Group!**

**todd:** happy monday

**Neil:** Why did you send that at 3:15 AM-

**Neil:** Anyway happy Monday again! :)

**meeks:** 'happy' and 'monday' do not go together

**pitts:** ^^

**nuwanda:** anyone wanna skip with me

**meeks:** me

**pitts:** me

**Neil:** Noo come on guys

**Neil:** We have English today :)

**nuwanda:** ughh

nuwanda: fine

nuwanda: for mr keating i will not skip

**Neil:** Yay :)

**Neil:** I will hug anyone who needs to be hugged for this Monday

**nuwanda:** i require hug at breakfast

**Neil:** And a hug you shall receive

**meeks:** i'm fine but thanks

**todd:** i wouldnt decline it if i were you

**todd:** neil is good at hugs

**meeks:** yeah okay but i hate hugs

**daddy neil ;)**

KJHGFHJKLJHGFDHGJKHGFHJJGFDGFGH

JKHGFGHJKHGFDGHJKHGFDGHJKHJGFDGHJ

JHGFDGHJKKHGFGFHJKLHGFTRRTDFYUTDFGHJGCGFTYRDGFHJFDETRWDTJGCDR

HE JUST

HE

HE SAID I WA SGOOD AT JUSG

KJHGFHGJKLKJHJG

**Charlie Dalton**

JHGFGHGJHKJKJHGFHDGFHGHJHGFGH

**Extension English Group!**

**pitts:** please hug meeks @Neil

**meeks:** fuck you

**pitts:** you're welcome :)

_ Replying to 'neil is good at hugs'  _ \- **Neil:** I can hug you any time :)

**daddy neil ;)**

HELP WAS THAT TOO CRINGEY

AM I TOO OBVIOUS

**Charlie Dalton**

NO IT'S FINE KJHGFGHJHG

**Extension English Group!**

_ Replying to 'I can hug you any time :)'  _ \- **todd** : :)

**Neil:** :)

**meeks:** if we have latin homework im screwed 

**meeks:** hahah yolo 

**pitts:** that was so cursed

**meeks:** yoloyoloyoloyoloyolo

**pitts:** stop.

**meeks** : yolo

**pitts:** i hate you

**meeks:** ilyt

**nuwanda:** mr keating kind of iconic ngl

**Neil:** YES

**nuwanda:** we all know about your daddy issues neil

**Neil:** I-

**Neil:** Where's the lie

**nuwanda:** all depressed people know how to do is hate their father and love their english teacher

**Neil:** What are you talking about Mr Keating is my father

**Neil:** I don't know anyone else

**nuwanda:** periodt king

**meeks:** wait-

**meeks:** i found mr keating in the yearbook during detention 

**Neil:** What was it-

**meeks:** he said he's in the dead poets society-

**knox:** that sounds kinda depressing ngl

**meeks:** yeah lmao

**meeks:** eye

**Neil:** We hsould ask him about it

**Neil:** Should*

**meeks:** you do it

**meeks:** you're his favourite

**Neil:** Kjhgjhjlkjhjg

**Neil:** K

**Neil:** We can ask him as a group after dinner

not here

_ [charlie wearing a flower crown in a field.jpg] _

_ [charlie laughing.jpg] _

_ [charlie wearing a pale yellow dress and spinning.jpg] _

_ [charlie wearing a straw hat.jpg] _

_ [charlie being dramatic and facing the sun.jpg] _

**@sendnuwandas** miss this. photography credit to my queen @chrisnoel

**@chrisnoel** MISSING THIS TOO <3

**@chrisnoel** we need to do this again but i wear all your suits

> **@sendnuwandas** @chrisnoel that would be so iconic ily babe
> 
> **@chrisnoel** @sendnuwandas looking forward to it x

**@chrisnoel** missing you baby xx

> **@sendnuwandas** @chrisnoel not as much as i miss you

**@knoxoverstreet** wow

**@knoxoverstreet** it's like a flower crown edit but its not an edit

> **@sendnuwandas** @knoxoverstreet so like wearing a flower crown

**@fakemeeks** wait i love this

**@fakemeeks** hope this doesn't awaken anything in me

> **@sendnuwandas** @fakemeeks do you comment this under every post

**@pitt.iful** nice grass

> **@sendnuwandas** @pitt.iful n(i)ce gr(ass)
> 
> **@pitt.iful** @sendnuwandas s(he) be(li)ev(ed)

**@neil_perry.y** Ahh!!!

**@neil_perry.y** I love this!!

> **@sendnuwandas** @neil_perry.y not as much as i love you ;)

**@neil_perry.y** So cute

> **@sendnuwandas** @neil_perry.y no u >:(

**@knoxoverstreet** nice photography btw @chrisnoel

> **@chrisnoel** @knoxoverstreet awh ty x

**knox ;)**

HRIS IS SO GOOD AT PHOTOGRAPHY

AHHHHHHHHH

ANDTHEYSENTMEAKISS

**charlie**

i saw lmao

nice

**knox ;)**

AHHHHHHHHHHH

IM SORRY JUST

**charlie**

no no it's cool

c: chris is v good at photography

**knox ;)**

THEYRE GOOD AT EVERYTHING

PLEASE IM A FUCKING SIMP

SHE >>>>>>

**nuwanda's priv 🤠 @EV3RL45T1NG_SH1NE**

the boy i have a crush talking about his crush to me again :D

**nuwanda's priv 🤠 @EV3RL45T1NG_SH1NE**

pleas e im such a fucking clown i hate it here

**nuwanda's priv 🤠 @EV3RL45T1NG_SH1NE**

time to have a breakdown in the school bathrooms /hj

  
  


**Extension English Group!**

**Neil:** I simply believe in Nuwanda in a dress supremacy

**nuwanda:** THANK YOU OMG

**nuwanda:** I LOVE YOu

**nuwanda:** youre my bestie now i dont make the rules

**nuwanda:** I HAV SOME DRESSES IN MY LUGGAGE WAIT

**Richard Cameron:** Why?!

**nuwanda:** um

**nuwanda:** because i look so damn good in them??

**nuwanda:** FOR YOU NEILY DARLING I SHALL WEAR THE DRESSES

**Neil:** Omg

**nuwanda:** OKAY FIRSTLY

**nuwanda:** MY NEW RED DRESS WHICH I SOTLE FROM MUM

**nuwanda:** _[nuwanda wearing_ _[ this red dress](https://www.modseley.com/images/2016/PD-7832-1.jpg) .jpg] _

**Neil:** GO OFF

**todd** : i love that wait-

**pitts:** i support this

**meeks:** wear my dress wait

**nuwanda:** wait for one damn second meeks

**meeks:** yEs SiR

**nuwanda:** flashbacks

**nuwanda:** next this lovely yellow dress which meeks made for me for my birthday like two years ago ??

**meeks:** yeah tha sounds about right

**nuwanda:** _[nuwanda wearing_ _[ this yellow dress](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0371/9636/5963/products/2_47fe136b-a7c7-490b-8ff0-385c70ddaf80_800x.jpg?v=1594011311) .jpg] _

**nuwanda:** very iconic

**Neil:** Wait Meeks you make dresses?

**meeks:** not anymore

**nuwanda:** HE'S REALLY GOOD

**nuwanda:** IM NOT BEING BIASED I PROMISE

**nuwanda:** rest in peace cheeks best ship

**meeks:** yeah <3

**todd:** wait

**todd:** you guys dated lol?

**meeks:** kind of?

**nuwanda:** it's complicated lmao

**meeks:** it's the daddy issues for me

**nuwanda:** isn't it always

**nuwanda:** someone make that the group chat name

**nuwanda:** @knox @Neil

**knox:** fine

_ knox changed the subject name to 'it's the daddy issues for me' _

**meeks:** yeah <3

**nuwanda:** yeah <3

**Neil:** Yeah <3

**todd:** yeah <3

**knox:** yeah <3

**nuwanda:** anyways my other lovely dress

**nuwanda:** _[nuwanda wearing_ _[ this red dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5c/22/af/5c22afccb5774939de1a6c219d6895ae.jpg) .jpg] _

**Neil:** Iconique

**nuwanda:** thank you thank you

**nuwanda:** knox validate mee

**knox:** nothing to say

**nuwanda:** okay lmao

**nuwanda:** appreciating the view?

**knox:** im straight

**nuwanda:** i know

**nuwanda:** it was a joke?

**meeks:** lol this is ~ uncomfortable ~

**Neil:** Anyone have answers to the maths sheet we just got

**meeks:** which one

**Neil:** _[maths sheet.jpg]_

**meeks:** i can help step you through it if you want

**Neil:** You can just give me the answers lmao

**meeks:** no that defeats the point of it

**meeks:** do you understand it

**Neil:** No lol

**meeks:** so let me help?

**Neil:** It's fine

**meeks:** you don't always have to be the one offering help lmao

**meeks:** if you have trouble with something literally other people exist they can help you

**Neil:** ...And that's on having a fear of asking for help

**nuwanda:** daddy issues?

**Neil:** Daddy issues

**meeks:** im gonna come to your dorm wait

**Neil:** Okay

**todd:** wait let me clean this place up

**Neil:** It's fine

**todd:** ..

**Neil:** ...Okay maybe clean up your side

**todd:** sorry i am a disaster

**Neil:** No you're not >:(

**Neil:** It's fine I can just go to your dorm @meeks

**todd:** it's fine he can come i just need to clean up these papers

**Neil:** Let me help you

**todd:** why are we texting on the group chat we are three feet apart

**Neil:** Jhjghjhj

**meeks:** wait what's happening

**meeks:** lol im coming over

**todd** : yeah you can come over it's fine lmao

**meeks** : k

**meeks:** i’ll stay till dinner?

**Neil:** Yeah that’s okay thanks a lot :)

**meeks:** dude it’s literally no problem

**big brain <3**

wanna place bets on neil and todd getting together

**dumbass**

u mean how long it’ll take

**big brain <3**

yeah

do they even know they’re gay

**dumbass**

idk

maybe they know but they’re not out

**big brain <3**

true true 

bet it takes a long time

**dumbass**

how long?

**big brain <3**

six months

**dumbass**

wow okay

**big brain <3**

what do you think

**dumbass**

the sexual tension is too great for six months imo but go odd i guess

off** fucking

**big brain <3**

_ Replying to ‘the sexual tension is too great for six months imo but go odd i guess’ -  _ ryan ross circa 2004

**dumbass**

LMAO BYE

fuck brendon tho

**big brain <3**

all my homies hate brendon

seriously how long do you think

**dumbass**

three months maybe

four months tops 

**big brain <3**

person who’s closest wins

**dumbass**

of course

you do my washing for a month

**big brain <3**

and i will not help you with hw for two months

**dumbass**

.. okay deal

my washing is nasty

**big brain <3**

i know

~ taking a screenshot for evidence ~

**dumbass**

jesus christ i won’t chicken out

im not cameron ffs

**big brain <3**

you never know

you never know

**dumbass**

wow the lack of trust

im insulted

also

are you and pitts a thing or

**big brain <3**

no we are not

bye im so stupid idk how to do this shit

**dumbass**

wdym

**big brain <3**

like

dating

anyways

one day i will ask pitts out

that one day is not now

**dumbass**

he likes you right

**big brain <3**

haha idk

idk anything :D

**dumbass**

mood lmao

will you and pitts be together before neil and todd

**big brain <3**

i fucking hope so or i'll cry

**dumbass**

the way we make fun of todd and neil but then don't apply it to our lives

**big brain <3**

yeah we're hypocrites what about it 

**dumbass**

kind of iconic of us ngl

**big brain <3**

yeah <3

**Todd**

hey this is kind of random but

what are charlie and meeks

like sexuality?

not in a mean way bye

i promise im not homophobic

**daddy neil ;)**

_ [screenshot of todd saying that he is not homophobic.jpg] _

WE GOT A CONFIRMATION BOYS

**Charlie**

yes amazing !!

**neil**

No no it's completely fine! Haha

Charlie is bi

I think Meeks is pan but

If you want to you can just ask them

They're not scary they will understand

**Todd**

h okay

is anyone else in the group..?

**neil**

Umm idk

Wait Pitts is ace

Cameron is super straight

Knox is straight I think

**Todd**

yeah he's said

**neil**

Yeah

But anyway

**Todd**

okay just wondering

idk

**neil**

Lmao glad to be able to tell you

Also for context

Meeks and Charlie were an item for a bit but it wasn't that serious

It was mostly making out and stuff

But yeah context

**Todd**

ah thank you

**neil**

If you have any questions about anything feel free to ask

**Todd**

of course

honestly no one else i can ask

im scared they'll think im stupid

or rather know im stupid

**neil**

You're not stupid >:(

**Todd**

i am but okay

**neil**

Noo you're not

You really aren't

**Todd**

hhh

yeah

**neil**

If you were stupid why would you be in the Extension English group

**Todd**

idk

because im friends with you and mr keating likes you

**neil**

No!!

It's because you're good at English

**Todd**

im really not

**neil**

Says the guy who has a poetry book

**Todd**

just because i write poetry does not mean it's good

**neil**

Sounds like a lie to me but okay

One day read one of your poems to me

**Todd**

nonononono

you dont understand

no

never

eye

no way

**neil**

Why-

**Todd**

they're really bad-

**neil**

I'm sure they're really not

But okay

Read it to me when you're comfortable

**ethan @BOYWITHLUV**

haha my roommate just asked me whether i could read my poems to him.. bit awkward when they're about him,, thank god for the dinner bell bye

**it's the daddy issues for me**

**Neil:** So we agree

**Neil:** Are we all in for tonight

**nuwanda:** i definitely am

**nuwanda:** dead poets society sounds sick asf

**pitts:** wait where is it

**Neil:** Beyond the stream

**Neil:** Dw I know where it is

**Richard Cameron:** If we get caught, we will be in deep trouble.

**nuwanda:** yeah fucking water is wet

**nuwanda:** no shit sherlock

**Richard Cameron:** I don't know.

**nuwanda:** so don't go ????

**Richard Cameron:** Don't say it like that.

**Richard Cameron:** Okay, I'm coming.

**Richard Cameron:** I trust Neil to be careful.

**pitts:** hh idk man

**Neil:** Wdym

**pitts:** my grades are not doing as well as before and my parents are already kind of angry at me

**meeks:** i can help you man

**meeks:** i'm in

**meeks:** i'll try everything once

**nuwanda:** except sex

**meeks:** hilarious

**nuwanda:** i know

**nuwanda:** @knox @todd ?

**knox:** idk man

**nuwanda:** KNOX

**knox:** I JUT

**knox:** I DONT WANT TOG ET IN TROUBLE OKAY

**meek:** tog et

**knox:** H

**Neil:** We'll just have to be careful

**Neil:** It will be ok I promise

**knox** : fine fine fine fine fine

**knox:** this is peer pressure </3

**nuwanda:** yeah but its gonna be fun so like

**neil**

Hey are you okay

Are you going

**@sendnuwandas' Story**

@toddanderson @neil_perry.y

_ [Video: Todd and Neil running around the room, chasing each other and laughing. The text is 'fun times at hellton'.] _

**Charlie Dalton**

wait we're going now right

**daddy neil ;)**

Yes

**Charlie Dalton**

random but

why do you have autocaps on

**daddy neil ;)**

Wdym

**Charlie Dalton**

like

that

your first letter automatically capitalises

unless you are deliberately doing it

if you are that's so cursed and i hate you

**daddy neil ;)**

KJHGHGJKL

No um I have autocaps

Idk how to turn it off

**Charlie Dalton**

you need to go in settings-

i think go into keyboard?

**daddy neil ;)**

Kk wait

hh

**Charlie Dalton**

LKJHGJ

**daddy neil ;)**

d: kjhgjhk

**it's the daddy issues for me**

**Neil:** fyi i'm leaving now !!

**Neil:** unless u say you're not going we'll wait for you

**Neil:** charlie says hi

**todd:** yeah im coming

**todd:** wait

**Neil:** what

**todd:** JKHJGJ

**todd:** u finally turned autocaps off?????

**Neil:** jkhghjjgh

**Neil:** yeah charlie taught me how to do it

**meeks** : finally

**meeks:** autocaps hurts my eyes

**meeks:** pitts and i making my way

**meeks:** *karen fingers* On my way!

**knox:** karen,,, fingers

**knox:** moving on yeah im coming

**Neil:** thats what she said

**Neil:** THATW AS CHARLIE

**meeks:** LMAO I WAS GOING TO SAY

**meeks:** v ooc for neil

**Neil:** KJHKJH

**nuwanda:** JHJGJG

**meeks:** @Richard Cameron u coming or

**Richard Cameron:** I am making my way there now, be patient.

**meeks:** k just checking lmao

**knox:** tonight was cool

**nuwanda:** YEAH

**nuwanda:** good vibes

**Neil:** y'all wanna do it another night or

**knox:** im down

**nuwanda:** im down

**meeks:** me too

**meeks:** pitts says yes

**Richard Cameron:** Yes, I'm down

**todd:** yeah it was really good :)

**Neil:** okay !!!

**Neil:** to the dead poets society :)

**nuwanda** : TO THE DEAD POETS SOCIETY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please,,,, i want to see nuwanda in a dress,,,,, so bad,,,,,
> 
> fOLLoW @sEnDnUwAnDaS oN tWiTtEr because self promo ig


	4. liked him for four (4) whole years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knox: im just lonely and single and very horny
> 
> charlie: i thought i was the horny nsfw one
> 
> knox: shut up im desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy!! i just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the love you guys have given me. it really makes my day and it really motivates me!! all your messages, your tweets, your comments... i love them so much!! the serotonin it gives me is spectacular. 
> 
> i really am sorry i've not been updating for quite a while. i had a little huge mental health thing but now that's pretty much sorted so i'm feeling a lot better now and cool with updating! i can never promise a steady schedule but hopefully i will for all of you!!

heaven

_ [chris wearing stunning dress mirror selfie.jpg] _

**@chrisnoel** being single is looking sexy on me

_ Comments are turned off for this post. _

  
  


**@chrisnoel**

_ Active now _

_ @sendnuwandas sent a post _

**@chrisnoel**

_ [chris wearing stunning dress mirror selfie.jpg] _

**@chrisnoel** being single is looking sexy on me

OMG

WHAT SHOULD MY REACTION BE

HAPPY

IM FUCKING FREE

OMG???

OKAY WAIT????

SPILL????

IDK

HE'S JUST ALWAYS A JERK TO MY FRIENDS

AND LAST NIGHT I SNAPPED???

AND I BROKE UP WITH HIM

JHGHGHJJHJG

QUEEN???

TY

I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU???

JHGFHJHGHHGH YEAH BUT NO TIME TO DWELL ON THAT

you've finally joined the single club ;)

finally !!!

is it fun

no

oh

i mean you could be a power single

but im just a loser

nooo

you're such a power single

nonono

im really not

omg yeah??

you're like my insp for everything

ilysm

jhgh whattt

you're my insp for everything

ilysm queen

no u

okay not to be that person but

are u planning on staying in the singles club

hmmm

??

okay okay

promise u won't spill

pinky promise

there IS someone

OMG

WHO

DO I KNOW TEM

IM NOT SAYING

okay okay

i will be Thinking about this

KJHGJH OKAY

,, is that a keysmash

yeah??

u use it all the time lmao

i know but i havent seen u do it

idk

LMAO

  
  


**it's the daddy issues for me**

**knox:** GUYS

**knox:** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

**knox:** CHRIS

**knox:** IS

**knox:** SINGLE

**todd:** uh who is chris-

**todd:** does he go to our school

_ Replying to 'uh who is chris-' -  _ **meeks:** girl todd has been obsessed with for years

_ Replying to 'uh who is chris-' -  _ **nuwanda:** MY BESTIE

_ Replying to 'uh who is chris-' -  _ **Neil:** really nice girl !!

_ Replying to 'uh who is chris-' -  _ **knox:** just a girl-

**todd:** uhh okay

**todd:** wait @chrisnoel?

**nuwanda:** YEAH

**todd:** oh she seems cool

**nuwanda:** YEAHH

  
  


**Notification Centre**

@toddanderson started following @chrisnoel

  
  


**knox ;)**

okay when is an acceptable amount of time to ask a girl out

**charlie**

you don't have to say "a girl" overstreet

we all know you're talking about chris

**knox ;)**

SORRY HH

WHEN IS AN ACCEPTABLE TIME TO ASK CHRIS OUT-

**charlie**

i know something

but you have to promise me to not tell anyone

because i was told to not tell anyone

and i'm only telling you so you can keep it in mind

**knox ;)**

okay-

**charlie**

chris likes someone

idk who

but she just told me 'someone'

she didn't say whether i knew them

**knox ;)**

OH GOD

OKAY

I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION

**charlie**

neither tbh

but there

DONT TELL ANYONE

**knox ;)**

SHOULD I DM HER OR SOMETHING

**charlie**

IDK

DONT TELL HER

**knox ;)**

I KNOW

IM NOT THAT STUPID???

WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA

**charlie**

SHOULD I BE SCARED FOR YOU

**knox ;)**

NO IT'S A GOOD IDEA

I JUST NEED TO REMIND HER IM SINGLE

BUT NOT DIRECTLY

**charlie**

UHH

GOOD LUCK?

  
  


without you

_ [knox leaning against a large flower bush.jpg] _

_ [knox on a tree.jpg] _

_ [knox holding a flower in his hand.jpg] _

**@knoxoverstreet** horny, single and desperate. please hmu

_ Comments are turned off for this post. _

  
  


**@chrisnoel**

_ Active now _

_ @chrisnoel sent a post _

**@knoxoverstreet**

_ [knox leaning against a large flower bush.jpg] _

**@knoxoverstreet** horny, single and desperate. please hmu

👀👀👀👀

_ Message liked by @knoxoverstreet _

  
  


**knox ;)**

_ [screenshot of dms with chris.jpg] _

EYE

OMG OMG OMG OMG

WHAT DODES THIS MEAN

WHAT DOES IT MEANNNNNN

STOP LEAVING ME ON SEEN ????????????

ANSWER MEE

**charlie**

idk lmao

  
  


**nuwanda's priv <3 ** **@EV3RL45T1NG_SH1NE**

fuck im actually crying ???? /srs

**nuwanda's priv <3 ** **@EV3RL45T1NG_SH1NE**

okay oomfs tips on clearing tears

**nuwanda's priv <3 ** **@EV3RL45T1NG_SH1NE**

jesus christ society if i was not sucha fucking clown

  
  


**toddykins <3**

hey i know we don't know each other that well but i saw you crying in the school bathrooms

i just wanted to say that if you want to talk im always here okay <3

please stay safe

**charlie dalton**

fuck did anyone else see

**toddykins <3**

i don't think so

i just saw u because i was having an anxiety attack in class and i went to the bathroom

i dont think u saw me?

**charlie dalton**

oh my god are you okay

**toddykins <3**

yeah im fine !! it happens a lot i swear

im more worried about you??

you were crying a lot

**charlie dalton**

hhhh im okay

ty for your concern

**toddykins <3**

are you sure you're okay?

is there anything i can do

**charlie dalton**

no not really

any advice on being hopelessly in love with your straight best friend who is in love with your other best friend who might like them back

**toddykins <3**

oh-

wait

**charlie dalton**

yeah

yeah <3

**toddykins <3**

wait

is it who i think it is

**charlie dalton**

probably

do u think it's knox

**toddykins <3**

oh

oh my god im so sorry that sucks

**charlie dalton**

liked him for four (4) whole years

it's fine i'm just being overdramatic

**toddykins <3**

no that's completely valid

does anyone know

**charlie dalton**

meeks but that's it

i don't want to worry anyone

sorry

**toddykins <3**

it's fine???

it's more than fine actually gosh

sorry im really bad at this comforting thing

the only thing i can say is same?? kind of????????????

**charlie dalton**

wdym-

**toddykins <3**

nvm moving oN

wait does chris know

**charlie dalton**

nono

i don't want to tell chris

because i know that even if she likes him she wouldn't get together with him because i lie him

like**

and i want both f them to be happy

i dont want anything to be sacrificied for my stupid crush you know

not even in a self deprecating way

i just care a lot about them you know?

sorry fro the rant ust had to get that off my chest

**toddykins <3**

it's completely fine

rant all u want

**charlie dalton**

and then knox had to post on instagram

and oh my god

he is so pretty it actually hurts

he is just unbelievably hot

and of course chris would like him

how oculd you not

it just fucking hurts

im going to meet up with them and im going to third wheel and lose two of my best friends

my crush and my bestie

and theyre going to leave me behind and forget about me

ig my god there going to forget about me

they're** fuck

**toddykins** <3

hey they're not going to forget about you

i promise

what makes you think that they are

**charlie dalton**

idk

because everyone forgets about me

my parents forgot my birthday last year

and you guys are probably going to forget about me too

fuck i sound so angsty

sorry

**toddykins <3**

nono it's fine you're fine

and i'm not going to forget about you

no one is

because we're your friends and we love you

and as for shitty parents

well

idk but yeah we kind of just have to deal with them which sucks but yeah

**charlie dalton**

it's fine idrc about them

i care more aboy you guys

and knox

about*

**toddykins <3**

why do u think he's going to forget about you

and chris

they're your best friends

**charlie dalton**

yeah but like

idk

it's so stupid but in all those teenage movies once the girl and the guy get together they kinda just forget about their friends

and ik it's not like a movie but you know???

i mena they're hot enough to be in a teenage movie

but yeah

idk

**toddykins <3**

well thank god we're not in a teenage movie

because they're not going to forget about you

i promise

and u don't even knox for sure if chris likes him

know** it autocorrected what

**charlie dalton**

LKJUKHJG

yeah idk

chris sent three like eye emojis

towhich means something right

like im not going insane right

**toddykins <3**

well it does mean something sometimes

but also you're probably overreacting

which is totally understandable btw

but that is very little to make a big deal out of

im such a hypocrite but you know?

**charlie dalton**

yeah

idk lol

IDK

and it's fine skskskskks

**toddykins <3**

maybe just ask chris

u don't have to say that you like knox

just ask

idk im not very smooth but im sure u can find a way

and then go from there

**charlie dalton**

yeah

idk

i'll do something

tysm jhgghj

**toddykins <3**

hey it's no problem

i'm always here for u

**charlie dalton**

me too buddy

always

**toddykins <3**

jhgfghj

  
  


_ To All Poets _

**John Keating <jkeating@weltonacademy.edu.us>**

**To:** Todd Anderson; Neil Perry; Charlie Dalton; Knox Overstreet; Steven Meeks; Gerard Pitts; Richard Cameron

Dear poets,

I know it's been a while, but I just wanted to make a proper introduction to this English Extension Group. I have chosen all of you based on your skills, ambition and passion you have displayed in class. Every single one of deserves to be in this group as much as the other. Yes, that includes you Todd. And even you, Mr Pitts, as you have managed to overcome your unfortunate last name.

Please email back saying when you're free so we can meet up (please do not click 'Reply All' so not everyone gets annoyed by constant emails saying 'Thursday' and 'Never' and somewhat.). Although Neil has told me you guys have been meeting up, except I obviously know nothing about that. I am completely innocent, and I don't condone anything you guys might be doing. Definitely.

Carpe diem,

Captain Keating

  
  


**it's the daddy issues for me**

**pitts:** society if he shUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY LAST NAME

**meeks:** LMAO

**meeks:** I LOVE KEATING SO MUCH

**Neil:** we're all on

**Neil:** right

_ Replying to 'we're all on' -  _ **nuwanda:** that's what she said

**Neil:** jesus christ0

**Neil:** christ-* FUCK

**nuwanda:** i'm so funny B)

**knox:** i humbly disagree

**Richard Cameron:** Me too.

**meeks:** yeah <3

**nuwanda:** HEY

**nuwanda:** NEILY POO HELP ME OUT

**Neil:** call me that one more time and istg

**nuwanda:** or what

**nuwanda:** you'll aggressively recite shakespeare at me?

**Neil:** t hou clay-brained guts, thou knotty-pated fool, thou whoreson obscene greasy tallow-catch!

**nuwanda:** maybe i should be scared

**Neil:** away, you starvelling, you elf-skin, you dried neat’s-tongue, bull’s-pizzle, you stock-fish!

**nuwanda:** are u okay

**Neil:** his wit’s as thick as a tewkesbury mustard

**nuwanda:** guys

**meeks:** you're on your own buddy

**Neil:** that trunk of humours, that bolting-hutch of beastliness, that swollen parcel of dropsies, that huge bombard of sack, that stuffed cloak-bag of guts, that roasted manningtree ox with pudding in his belly, that reverend vice, that grey Iniquity, that father ruffian, that vanity in years

**nuwanda:** help me

  
  


**toddykins <3**

have u asked chris yet?

**charlie dalton**

no

i might now

im feeling better now

**toddykins <3**

that's good!!

please stay safe

**charlie dalton**

ofc ofc

and u too :)

**toddykins <3**

:)

  
  


**Charlie Dalton**

you've found a good one

keep him

**daddy neil ;)**

??

**Charlie Dalton**

just saying

  
  


**@sendnuwandas**

_ Active now _

heyyy

so um

i just wanted to ask u something

of course!!

what's up

it's okay if u don't want to answer this

but um

do u like knox

like is that the person u have a crush on

uhh

what do you want me to say

the truth

do you like him or not

why

please

i need to know

no i don't like knox

like that

sorry?

it's fine sorry

nono i'm the one who's sorry

sorry

but yeah knox isn't the person i have a crush on

okay

i know he likes me

but sorry

no don't be sorry

i kind of lied earlier

i'm not single

sorry

omg

congrats???

do i know him

mmm u've met her

wait

OMG OMG

WAIT

yeah jhjgh

basically i broke up with chad because

i’ve liked her for a while now

and i learnt that she liked me

and we were going to kiss

and then i panicked because i was still dating him

and uhhhh i left and started crying

oh my god

and then chad saw me

and then i started shouting at him for being a jerk

and then i broke up with him

and then i went back to her house and kissed her

OH MY GOD

sooo yeah

i wasn’t going to tell you

but i know u like knox so i thought that would help

ohh

oh??

WHAT

HOW DID YOU KNOW

WHO TOLD YOU

my own eyes??

ur about as obvious as a brick

fuck 

nono it’s only bc i know u well

but anyway yeah we’re not public about our relationship yet because we’re tRiALLiNg for a week first

but oh charlie i love her so much

so so much

that’s so cute omg

i thought i loved chad but oh my god

nothing can compare to her

AWHHH

wait 

knox.

??

god idk how he’s going to react

he’s obsessed with you

hmmmm

okay

??????

it’ll be okay i promise

he’ll just get over it ig

i mean what else can he do

yeah 

yeah 

i love him so much

i know

i can tell

HUH

your eyes soften whenever i mention his name aloud

and then you blush when you realise you’re doing that

and there’s this fond smile across your face whenever you talk about him

and the way you look at him when he’s not looking >>>>

oh my god

is it that obvious

idk 

wait who else knows

meeks 

todd 

idk whether you know him

anderson???

yeah 

wait he follows you

yeah that’s how i know him lmao

were they surprised tho

todd was 

meeks has known ever since i realise so idk

but i can say with confidence that knox is stupid ngl

BYE

I MEAN LIKE

HE DOESN’T KNOW

I’M PRETTY SURE ABOUT THAT

he thought i had a crush on todd <//3

BYEE

he’s so stupid but i love him????

fuck 

mhghjjjh

i might come out about my relationship tonight

what 

wait why

please dont say for me

no lmao idk

i just realised i dont give a shit

like im a fucking high schooler wtf is going to happen

and i’m the one being cautious she’s out and cool???

wtf is stopping me

idk where this is coming from but i like it

if you feel comfortable about coming out u should come out!!!

okay 

okay i will

god this conversation has been so chaotic what

kind of iconic of us ngl

ofc ofc

  
  


in love

_ [mirror selfie of chris kissing another girl on the cheek.jpg] _

_ [mirror selfie of a girl kissing chris on the cheek.jpg] _

**@chrisnoel** i love her so much

_ Comments are turned off for this post. _

  
  


**toddykins <3**

i just saw chris’ post

omg????

**toddykins <3**

is knox okay

was that him

**charlie dalton**

yeah :(

he’s crying-

**toddykins <3**

oh my god

**charlie dalton**

he said that he’s happy that she’s happy

but it’s just that he’s starting to realise he has not chance with her

and he’s giving up on her

**toddykins <3**

oh 

how do we feel about this

**charlie dalton**

i dont know

i really dont know

  
  


**charlie**

heyy are u okay now

**knox ;)**

i’m fine lol

i’m just being overdramatic

**charlie**

oi 

ur tears are totally deserved

it’s okay to cry bro

**knox ;)**

hhh

God.

yeah 

**charlie**

??

**knox ;)**

i think

my feelings are

kinda gone

idk

**charlie**

that’s good???? right????

**knox ;)**

im not sure whether im pretending it’s gone or whether it’s actually gone and the problem is solved which is…. the problem now

ngl 

i think they’ve been kind of descending lately????

idk 

ive been obsessed with her for like most of my life anything else feels weird?????

that sounds so weird

fuck 

do u know what i mean

**charlie**

kinda

it’s good ur getting over her tho?

**knox ;)**

hhhh yeahh

i would say i’ll take a break from girls but i’ve been taking a break my whole life

**charlie**

JKHJGJHJKJH

**knox ;)**

yeah <3

imagine having an s/o

couldn’t be me

**charlie**

yeah imagine

**knox ;)**

at least you’ve dated like half a dozen people

im just lonely and single and very horny

**charlie**

i thought i was the horny nsfw one

**knox ;)**

shut up im desperate

if u know anyone interested please tell me

**charlie**

i’ll do my best bestie

**knox ;)**

tysm for this

**charlie**

i mean i havent told u anyone but uh ur welcome

**knox ;)**

not for that lmao

i mean yes

but like

for helping me out

ilysm 

nO hOmO

**charlie**

ilysm too

wth all the homo ;))

**knox ;)**

i take it back i hate u again

**charlie**

:((((((

**knox ;)**

are u doing that weird pouty face

**charlie**

are u still doing that weird stupid face

oh wait

u always have a stupid face

**knox ;)**

touche 

ly

**charlie**

ly2

  
  


**it's the daddy issues for me**

**meeks:** neillll

**meeks:** can u pls convince mr keating to unassign us hwk

**Neil:** why

**meeks:** BECAUSE IM STUPID AND I CANT WRITE POETRY

**nuwanda:** shut up ur not stupid

**nuwanda:** if you’re stupid what does that make me

**meeks:** SMART

**meeks:** IM STRUGGLING RN

**pitts:** breaking news: steven meeks actually struggles with schoolwork for the first time

**meeks:** NO SHUT UP

**meeks:** im not a creative writer at all let alone a poet

**meeks:** and we have to read it out in front of the class?????

**Neil:** well only in front of the ext eng group

**meeks:** THAT MIGHT BE EVEN WORSE

**meeks:** ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE ASO GOOD AND ILL BE LIKE

**meeks:** MY PENCIL IS BROWN

**meeks:** WHICH IS AN ACTUAL LINE OF POETRY I HAVE TRIED TO WRITE

**knox:** im siding with meeks here 

**knox:** please im so stupid i Cannot write poetry

**nuwanda:** i was going to say something but that would have been kind of mean so

**knox:** WHAT

**nuwanda:** nothing

**knox:** NOW I WANT TO KNOW

**nuwanda:** u didn’t have trouble with writing poetry when it was about chris 

**knox:** ..

**knox:** WAIT THATS A GOOD IDEA

**pitts:** nuwanda what monster have you created

**nuwanda:** potentially the green eyed monster

**Neil:** JHJGJHJKHJGHGJH

**Neil:** WHY IS THAT THE SMARTEST THING YOUVE SAID THAT WAS LOWKEY SO SMOOTH????

**nuwanda:** JKHJGJKHGHGJKJHGJHKJ

**meeks:** noticing how no one is helping me </3

**Neil:** LJHKJHKJLLJ

**Neil:** i’ll ask him but i doubt he’ll unassign

**meeks:** grr okay

  
  


**Neil Perry**

meeks asked whether you could unassign the poetry homework

**Mr Dad Keating**

Sorry, tell him I wouldn’t do that

Why does he want me to reassign it

**Neil Perry**

he said his poetry is bad?

**Mr Dad Keating**

No poem is bad

Poetry is subjective

Besides, the point of the Extension English Group is to extend you guys

If he wasn’t feeling challenged there would be no point

**Neil Perry**

okay i’ll tell him

**Mr Dad Keating**

Good

Also, is Knox okay

**Neil Perry**

i think so

the girl he has a crush on is dating someone else

**Mr Dad Keating**

Girl problems, of course

Make sure he’s okay

**Neil Perry**

i think charlie is checking up on him

**Mr Dad Keating**

As long he stays safe

**Neil Perry**

i was going to ask him anyway but i’ll make sure of that

see you tomorrow cap

**Mr Dad Keating**

Good night Neil

  
  


**it's the daddy issues for me**

**Neil:** _ [screenshot of dms with mr keating.jpg] _

**Neil:** @meeks

**meeks:** dammit

**nuwanda:** YOU HAVE MR KEATING’S NUMBER

**nuwanda:** GIVE IT TO ME

**Neil:** NO

**Neil:** im not even supposed to have it

**nuwanda:** the way his contact is saved us dad 

**nuwanda:** as*

**Neil:** the way i have my english teacher saved as dad but my dad is saved as sir

**pitts:** group chat name

**Neil:** yeah <3

  
  


**neil**

hey knox just wanted to make sure you’re staying safe?

**Knox**

yeah i am dw

did charlie make u do this

**neil**

no???? i genuinely care about you

also mr keating wanted to so like two birds in one stone

**Knox**

oh okay lmao

**neil**

i’m always here if you need someone to talk to :)

**Knox**

ty i’ll keep that in mind

**neil**

:)

  
  


**it’s the daddy issues for me**

**nuwanda:** OMG WAIT I LOVE CHRIS

**knox:** wbk

**nuwanda:** NO OKAY

**nuwanda:** BASICALLY CHRIS WORE THIS REALLY NICE DRESS TO THIS DANCE WITH CHAD

**nuwanda:** AND I REALLY LOVED IT AND SHE LET ME WEAR IT IN THE HOLIDAYS AND I LOVED IT EVEN MORE

**nuwanda:** BUT NOW SHE SAID SHE CANT WEAR IT WITHOUT THINKING OF CHAD SO SHE GAVE IT TO ME

**meeks:** WAIT THATS SO CUTE

**nuwanda:** IKKKKK

**nuwanda:** I LOVE HER

**todd:** omg

**Neil:** PICS OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

**knox:** ^^^^

**nuwanda:** KHJHGHJJHJ

**nuwanda:** OKAY WAIT WAIT

**nuwanda:** _ [charlie wearing a dress.jpg] _

**meeks:** WAIT

**meeks:** THATS SO

**Neil:** HOW ARE YOU SO HOT

**meeks:** ^^^

**pitts:** HELLO WHAT THE FUCK SIR UR SO CUTE

**nuwanda:** TY I NEED VALIDATION FROM EVERYONE

**todd:** HOT

**nuwanda:** TY

**Richard Cameron:** Validation.

**nuwanda:** ty

**Richard Cameron:** Are you happy now?

**nuwanda:** yeah yeah

**meeks:** i could hear charlie shouting at cameron to give him validation on the gc from my room

**nuwanda:** wait pretty iconic of me

**meeks:** yeah <3

**nuwanda:** mr overstreet where is my validation

**knox:** jkhgjjhjgghj

  
  


**Knox**

hello i dont know who to talk to help

**neil**

hey what’s up?

**Knox**

i think i might be having a sexuality crisis

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think that is my best ending yet
> 
> anyway your usual self promo at @sendnuwandas where gale hanSEN NOTICED ME AND RETWEETED MY PLAYLIST !!! HE LISTENED TO MY PLAYLIST !! anyway follow me so you can be updated on those types of shenanigans JKHGH also i have a social media au going which is super cool !! anyway byee i love you all <33


	5. my folder has five (5) of your typos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeks: kkk ill be over in five  
> nuwanda: kkk  
> nuwanda: ku klax klan  
> nuwanda: meeks is a white supremacist confirmed  
> meeks: iM NOT A WHITE SUPREMACIST  
> Neil: that’s what a white supremacist would say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi it's been forever but in my defense ppl stopped voting for this when i asked ppl what i should write sooooo
> 
> anyway hi it's been a while this is annoyingly short but yknow!!!! trying my best!!!!! i hope u enjoy and oh!! happy valentine's day
> 
> (also if you haven't read getting washed away in you (watermelon sugar high) which is actually set in this universe but in the future so hehe if u want some short knarlie fluff....)

**charlie**

hey

dude

r u mad at me

i can see ur online..

look whatever i did im really sorry but im sure we can just talk it out?

is it about chris??

dude im really fucking sorry-

pls dont leave me on delivered im really worried about you okay

  
  


**Google Account: Knox Overstreet** (knoxoverstreet53@gmail.com)

_ History - Today _

11:05 PM : how to delete search history (www.google.com)

11:00 PM : The Kinsey Scale Sexuality Test (Gay Test) Online For Free - Next Gay Thing ( [ www.nextgaything.com ](http://www.nextgaything.com) )

10:53 PM : Gay Test - Am I Gay, Straight or Bisexual? Take this quiz to find out now! ( [ www.arealme.com ](http://www.arealme.com) )

10:49 PM : Quiz: Am I Gay, Straight, Or Bisexual? - ProProfs Quiz ( [ www.proprofs.quiz ](http://www.proprofs.quiz) )

10:45 PM : How Gay Are You? ( [ www.buzzfeed.com ](http://www.buzzfeed.com) )

10:44 PM : am i gay quiz ( [ www.google.com ](http://www.google.com) )

  
  


**charlie dalton**

emergency emergency

knox hates me :D

**toddykins <3**

oh no

what happened

**charlie dalton**

idk

he’s leaving all my messages on delivered :(

im really worried???

**toddykins <3**

just wait and see don’t make assumptions???

god im such a hypocrite

**charlie dalton**

LKJGJHKJ IT’S OKAY

  
  


**neil**

what 

**Knox**

im having a sexuality crisis?????

**neil**

okay okay

it’s okay

drink cold water, splash cold water in your face

stay calm

**Knox**

oh dw

i am as calm as calm could be

**neil**

oh good

**Knox**

sike i might have a panic attack

**neil**

call me

  
  


**CALL TRANSCRIPT:** **+1-202-555-0119** (USER:KNOXOVERSTREET) to  **+1-202-555-0133** (USER:NEILPERRY)

**Neil:** Hey, it’s fine. Breathe in for four, hold for seven and out for eight.

**Knox:** It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just [indistinguishable noise].

**Neil:** Do you want to talk about it?

**Knox:** Yeah. Yeah, I just think it’s a lot of repressed feelings just. Coming all out at once.

**Neil:** What do you mean?

**Knox:** Okay, so I think I might like Charlie.

**Neil:** Okay.

**Knox:** No, I know I like Charlie.

**Neil:** Even better. Certainty - certainty is great.

**Knox:** Oh my god, I love Charlie.

**Neil:** Oh, okay. That is good. Certainty is good.

**Knox:** I - I know that I do. I have for a long time.

**Neil:** I’m here for you to rant.

**Knox:** My- [laugh] my heart is beating so fast now.

**Neil:** Deep breath.

**Knox:** No, it’s okay. It’s just [huff] a lot.

**Neil:** Just breathe.

**Knox:** I am, I am. I don’t think I liked Chris, near the end. I mean, I did, obviously. But I was - in the end, I was just clinging onto something I knew. Something familiar. Because I didn’t want to accept the truth. Oh my god.

**Neil:** That’s completely fine.

**Knox:** Is it though? Is it really though?!

**Neil:** Yes, it is. 

**Knox:** Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ Why do I have to be all or nothing with everyone I know? I’m so- I’m so [indistinguishable noise].

**Neil:** Knox, it’s completely fine. Maybe it’s a lot now, but I promise that you’re valid and you’re okay.

**Knox:** God, what if I don’t like Charlie? What if I really just want to be his friend? Or-or what if- what if this is just a rebound? What if I tell him I like him and I hurt him and he cries- I don’t want him to cry. Who am I kidding, he doesn’t like me. He doesn’t like me, right?

**Neil:** Knox-

**Knox:** Yeah, who am I kidding, he doesn’t like me. But- but what if he also thinks he likes me or I force him in this situation but I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me and neither of us are happy and I hate myself and we stop becoming friends or- or I do like him and he doesn’t like me and then he hates me and never talks to me again and- and he moves school and he shit talks me to everyone he knows and-

**Neil:** Knox-

**Knox:** -everyone knows me as that weird gay kid? And I mean, nothing’s wrong with that, nothing’s wrong with being weird or gay but like, I’m more than that? And what if I’m not even gay, I mean, Chris just got a girlfriend, and maybe I’m forcing these feelings and everything is a lie and-

**Neil:** KNOX.

**Knox:** Yeah?

**Neil:** Stop. You’re overthinking things.

**Knox:** Yeah. [laughs] Yeah, that’s kind of my thing. Mr Ol’ Knoxious as Charlie would say. Fuck, Charlie.

**Neil:** Everything you said is highly unlikely and I promise you, they will not happen, okay? Maybe you don’t like Charlie. Maybe Charlie doesn’t like you. Maybe he does like you. Okay? All of that is completely fine. But he is not going to hate you and he’s not going to move schools and shit talk you, okay? You’re best friends, and you will always be best friends. I don’t know anyone else who is like you and Charlie. What you have - what you’ll always have - is unbreakable. Always. I promise.

**Knox:** Yeah. [laughs] Yeah, I really want it to be.

**Neil:** Yeah-

**Knox:** Because before Charlie is anything, he’s my best friend. He’s my brother. Not in a- not a- I’m not an incest person! I just- forget it. You know what I mean.

**Neil:** I do.

**Knox:** He’s not my brother.

**Neil:** [laughs] Good to know.

**Knox:** [laughs] Because that would be fucking we-ird.

**Neil:** Look, but you’re right, okay? You’re best friends. You’ll always be best friends. Whether you feel something more for him, or you guys become more than that, you’ll always be best friends.

**Knox:** I love him.

**Neil:** I know.

**Knox:** I love you too.

**Neil:** It’s fine, you don’t have to-

**Knox:** No, no, talking to me when I’m a literal mess is like, really cool of you. So thank you. You’ll probably be getting more texts. Or calls. Anyway, you’re like, my go-to vent person now.

**Neil:** That’s fine with me. 

**Knox:** Thanks a lot. Again.

**Neil:** No problem. Love you too, dude.

**Knox:** Yeah. Yeah, cool. Uh, I’m probably going to hang up now-

**Neil:** Yeah, yeah it’s fine-

**Knox:** Sorry I’m so awkward I don’t know how to end calls. Or conversations. Or anything. Anyway, bye.

**Neil:** Bye.

**Knox:** Bye.

**+1-202-555-0119** (USER:KNOXOVERSTREET) hung up the call (00:04:55:21) to  **+1-202-555-0133** (USER:NEILPERRY)

  
  


**knox ;)**

omg dude im not mad at you

im cool

youre cool

i promise

cool cool

we’re both cool

**charlie**

if you say so

u sure?

**knox ;)**

yeah yeah

it’s cool

i’m all cool

i promise

i love you

no homo tho

love you

**charlie**

ly too babe

  
  


**Knox**

[screenshot of dms with charlie.jpg]

the fucking no homo

im going to fucking kms

**neil**

nO DONT DO ANYTHING

**Knox**

omg it’s fine i won’t

i’m just fucking :DDDDDDDDD hahahahahhahahha

**neil**

stay safe

**Knox**

i will i will i will

i fucking hate it here tho

**neil**

lmao pls mood

  
  


**charlie**

[screenshot of dms with charlie]

the no homo do be kind of hurting tho :’)

**toddykins <3**

omg no

  
  


**it’s the daddy issues for me**

**meeks:** whys this chat dead lolz

**meeks:** spam spam

**meeks:** piss piss

**meeks:** poo poo birdy birdo

**meeks:** bling bling bling

**knox:** thanks meeks

**meeks:** omg a person

**meeks:** hiiiiiiii

**knox:** hi?

**meeks:** im so bored atm grrrr

**meeks:** ive done all my hwk i have nothing to do 

**knox:** lowkey a flex ngl

**knox:** ive done none of my homework because i’m procrastinating !

**meeks:** omg i can do it for you

**knox:** … ror free?

**knox:** fox*

**knox:** for***

**meeks:** yes im so bored atm ill do anything

**nuwanda:** BESTIE DO MY WORK

**meeks:** oh so NOW you’re active

**meeks:** i see how it is

**meeks:** using me for grades <//////3

**nuwanda:** yeah and what abt it /j

**meeks:** well just to spite you im definitely doing knox’s work now

**knox:** no wait bc the teacher can tell that i didnt do it

**knox:** can you just help me haha i opened my maths textbook and now i realise i dont know anything hahahahaha

**meeks:** wait ofc bestie

**meeks:** wanna meet in the common room

**knox:** suresuresure

**meeks:** kkk ill be over in five

**nuwanda:** kkk

**nuwanda:** ku klax klan

**meeks:** stfu

**nuwanda:** meeks is a white supremacist confirmed

**meeks:** iM NOT A WHITE SUPREMACIST

**nuwanda:** get out of my sights white supremacist

**nuwanda:** you’re going to be cancelled for this

_ Replying to ‘iM NOT A WHITE SUPREMACIST’  _ \-  **Neil:** that’s what a white supremacist would say

**meeks:** NEIL???????

**nuwanda:** exactly neil

**nuwanda:** everyone has turned against you now

**meeks:** i fucking hate it here

**meeks:** knox is my only true friend now

**knox:** bitch where are you im waiting here

**meeks:** IM HERE SHUT UP

**nuwanda:** can’t see you through all that white clothing

**meeks:** ISTG

**meeks:** i am mUTING THIS CHAT GOODBYE

**nuwanda:** ignoring the voices of the ppl calling you out

**nuwanda:** problematic methinks

**Neil:** omg i can hear meeks yelling at knox to put his phone on silent from here hehe

**nuwanda:** PLS

**nuwanda:** okay well now im bored

**nuwanda:** should i post

**nuwanda:** me at myself: posting on instagram is not therapy >:((((((

**nuwanda:** ugh yall are so boring

**nuwanda:** im posting

**nuwanda:** yall better hype me or ill cry

  
  


bored 

_ [charlie mirror selfie serious.jpg] _

_ [charlie mirror selfie tongue sticking out.jpg] _

**@sendnuwandas** taking mirror selfies is not therapy!!!!! get help!!!!

**@chrisnoel** your description called me out ngl

> **@sendnuwandas** @chrisnoel PLS

**@chrisnoel** okay maybe it isn’t therapy for you but it’s therapy for me

**@chrisnoel** hothothot

> **@sendnuwandas** @chrisnoel thot thot thot
> 
> **@chrisnoel** @sendnuwandas exactly

**@chrisnoel** so sexc

**@neil_perry.y** how are you so hottttt

> **@sendnuwandas** @neil_perry.y no you >:(

**@neil_perry.y** your turtleneck shirt kind of went off

> **@sendnuwandas** @neil_perry.y ik it’s one of my favs
> 
> **@neil_perry.y** @sendnuwandas let me borrow it some time ?
> 
> **@sendnuwandas** @neil_perry.y ofc bestie

**@fakemeeks** i hate you i hate you

**@fakemeeks** booooo booooo

**@fakemeeks** disgusting gross i hate you

> **@sendnuwandas** @fakemeeks strong words from a white supremacist
> 
> **@fakemeeks** @sendnuwandas SHUT THE FUCK UP
> 
> **@sendnuwandas** @fakemeeks face it youre just homophobic
> 
> **@fakemeeks** @sendnuwandas for you i will be

**@knoxoverstreet** good old-fashioned lover boy starts playing

> **@sendnuwandas** @knoxoverstreet omg my theme song
> 
> **@knoxoverstreet** @sendnuwandas is my wish your command
> 
> **@sendnuwandas** @knoxoverstreet ofc??? whatcha doing tonight (hey boy)
> 
> **@knoxoverstreet** @sendnuwandas how abt the ritz at nine?
> 
> **@sendnuwandas** @knoxoverstreet i pay the bill, you can taste the wine ;)

  
  


**Knox**

_ [screenshot of comment thread with charlie.jpg] _

omg STOP ME STOP ME STOP ME

WHAT AM I DOinG

**neil**

IT’S FINE BESTIE IT’S FINE

**Knox**

KHGFGHGYHJKJHGF??????

**neil**

KJHGHJKJHFGUGVHBN

**Knox**

KJHGHKLKJHGHJKJHGHJKJHGHJ!!!!!!!

**neil**

JHGGHJHG KJHGHJG

**Knox**

KJHGFDFGHJKJHGFGHHGFUYG

  
  


**nuwanda!!!**

_ [screenshot of comment thread with knox.jpg] _

omg????

**wife <3**

that’s a bit gay /lh

**nuwanda!!!**

ikr 

omgg

**it’s the daddy issues for me**

**meeks:** knox and charlie if you dont stop flirting in charlie’s stupid instagram comments right this second i will clobber the both of you

**nuwanda:** what

**knox:** im not flirting?????

**knox:** im not even gay????

**meeks:** calm down m8 i was jokinh

**meeks:** koking*

**meeks:** joking*** WT F PLS

**nuwanda:** karma for a white supremacist

**meeks:** if you dont stop ill kill you

**nuwanda:** woke up and chose violence

**meeks:** as i should

**nuwanda:** ofc u did, you’re a white supremacist

**meeks:** i make one typo and this is what happens

**pitts:** actually you have made plenty of typos

**pitts:** i have a whole folder of them

**meeks:** when did you arrive

**pitts:** i was always here

**pitts:** lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to make my dramatic entry

**meeks:** for interest how many typos have i made

**pitts:** my folder has five of your typos

**Neil:** yo ngl that’s not that much

**knox:** yeah what

**knox:** i’ve made like

**knox:** ten billion

**nuwanda:** same im jared 19

**pitts:** i should try to find more

**meeks:** you can’t my english is always flawless

**pitts:** okay white supremacist

**meeks:** shut uP

  
  


**Knox**

okay but like

for real

do you think charlie is joking

bc AHHHhgHH does he kNOW how much it’s KJUJjvjHJH

**neil**

ahhh tbh idk

im not very good at this kind of thing

i too am very stupid

**Knox**

kjhghjkjh

**neil**

kjhghjkl;lkjh

**Knox**

kjhgfghghgfghjhghjh

he’s just

he’s so

he’s so hOT

that post of him >>>>

**neil**

so true

**Knox**

sorry lkjhjkj

it’s just

omg 

lkjhjk

i regret everything now

**neil**

no no but he was cool with it

like idk whether he was joking

but he was def reciprocating

**Knox**

yeah 

hghjkjhj

WHY DID I HAVE TO HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE WHO FLIRTS WITH PPL FOR FUN HUH

WHY IS

HOW IS

WHY IS MY BRAIN SO STUPID

HUH

WHY

NO

WHY

**neil**

better than liking someone who doesn’t flirt at all so you have no idea abt their feelings :’)

i mean

i didnt say nothing

**Knox**

oop 

**neil**

ikr

**Knox**

oop

**ethan ☆** **@BOYWITHLUV**

someone teach me how to flirt bYE

**ethan ☆** **@BOYWITHLUV**

not my crush smiling at his phone and texting someone else :’))))))))))))))))))))))))))) brb going to cry

**ethan ☆** **@BOYWITHLUV**

i hate it here pls

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knox and charlie: freaking the fuck out over their sexuality and crush  
> meeks: bling bling bling
> 
> ... and i think that's beautiful
> 
> anywayyy go on twitter and follow me at @sendnuwandas nO WAIT @NUWANDAVISION NOW HAHA anyway watch wandavision for clear skin and stream my womanizer fc okayy bye bye ily <333

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter ? @sendnuwandas


End file.
